The Deep Blue Nothing
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: When there's no tomorrow, is it too late to say those three words? A story of love and goodbye. [slash, angst]


a/n: It is I, Black-Diamonds, back after a very long absence (mind you I HAVE been working on a lot of fics as well as school work and stuff for moderations and exams). So um yeah, HI!  
_ Well, here we go again people, this is another slash; another ANGSTY boy slash.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own them. If I did, HP would nevah be the same again O_o But I own the plot to this. In the words of The Simpsons' Apu: Thankyou, come again! Oh yeah, did I mention this contains SLASH?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the morning of his execution, Draco Malfoy was allowed one wizard owl and one muggle phone call. He stood in front of the single phone in Azkaban, unmoving.  
"If you're not going to call anyone, shall we move on to the execution chamber?" The guard asked the question with the air of someone asking what one's favourite ice cream flavour is.  
"No -- no, I do have someone to call." Draco muttered through dry parched lips.  
With shaking hands he stepped forward and dialled the number that he had memorised. The phone rang once. Twice. Pick up, Draco urged, please, pick up.  
"Hello?" At the man's voice on the other end of the line, Draco almost weeped with joy.  
"Harry?" He asked in a tiny voice.  
"Speaking. Who is this?"  
He cleared his throat "Uh, Draco -- Draco Malfoy."  
"Oh um, Malfoy..." Harry sounded apprehensive. "Aren't you in Azkaban?" His tone was slightly accusing.  
"Matter of fact I am." Draco tried not to let his emotion seep into his voice. "Hey listen, Harry-"  
"I thought it was Potter." Cold. His words and voice were most definitely cold. It was like someone had drenched Draco with icy water. But he plunged on ahead, eager to give Harry his words.  
"Well, Harry, I was wondering, have you been reading the news lately?"  
"I know, Draco." Harry said in a flat tone. "I know what today is."  
"I uh...I just wanted to tell you something."  
"I'm all ears."  
Draco nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Um Harry...I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends. I'm sorry for all the shit I gave you throughout school. I'm sorry for not being a better person. I'm sorry for always acting like a total bastard. And I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier..."  
"Telling me what?" Harry's voice was reduced to a whisper.  
"That I...that, aw fuck," Draco sniffed loudly and cradled the phone on against his shoulder as he wiped the tears coming out of his eyes. "I love you, Harry Potter. I have loved you for the past ten years of my life. And now, now it's too late, isn't it? God...if I could just, just turn back everything and, and..."  
"It's not too late." Harry whispered. "It's never too late, Draco."  
"Harry?"  
"Yes, Draco?"  
"When I'm gone..." He sniffed. "Will you remember me, Harry?"  
"I will ALWAYS remember you Draco. Draco I...I --"  
With a click the phone went dead. Draco's body shook with tears, as he stared silently up at the guard whose finger had just pressed down on the button of the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Draco Malfoy was executed at ten twenty-five am that morning, nobody cried for him...all except one. From the moment the line went dead, Harry sat by his phone, arms wrapped around himself and tears streaming down his cheeks. A minute after Draco died, Harry looked out his window at birds circling past the clouds.  
  
  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
Please review this piece (angsty as it is) if u liked it or have any comments. ^_^  
  
Important AN:  
You might have all ready heard, but I recently came across some HP fiction that was pretty much ripped off from some of my DM/HG het shipper fics plot-wise. I just want to let these xerox-ers know that if they continue doing this so-called 'ripping off' they will face the doom of being flung into outer darkness where they will be introduced to the wrath of a thousand feral seagulls and then be thrown into mount doom. 


End file.
